10 October 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-10-10 ; Comments *Live show from Berlin, part of a BBC Radio campaign on work opportunities in Europe. Also broadcast on Radio 4U Berlin. *Ken Garner mentions the show at the end of his In Session Tonight (p191): "Tonight - Saturday 10 October 1992 - as I finish typing the first draft of this book, John Peel is talking to me and all his other listeners from Berlin. It's unusual, part of an information campaign by the station on work opportunities in Europe. That's one more thing that makes Radio 1 different, by the way. In session are Munich's Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle (FSK). They have just played an ironic, original waltz on electric guitars, celebrating their home town's new airport, named after the late Franz-Josef Strauss. There's no need for me to tune around. No other pop station will be playing satirical Bavarian waltzes." Sessions *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle #6, recorded 8th October 1992. Tracklisting *God Machine: Ego (EP) Fiction 1''' *'File b '''starts *''Cuts in during interview on social aspects in East Germany *Cosmic Baby: Oh Supergirl (12" - 23) MFS MFS 7023-1 '''1 *Buzz Hungry: The Envictor (12") Singles Only Label SOL-226-7 *''11.30pm news (edited out)'' *Agathocles: Threshold To Senility (7" - This Is Cruel Then What's Vivisection Then? If This Is Cruel What's Vivisection Then?) Seraphic Decay SCAM-008 1''' *Peach: Don't Make Me Your God (12") Mad Minute Mad Min 005t '''1 *''Interview with Kerstin'' who he coincidentally bumped into in Berlin, having met her 8 years previously in East Berlin. *Fischerman's Friend: Money $ (Orbital Club Mix) (album - Fischerman's Friend) Mercury 838 327-1 1''' *''Interview with Mark Reeder'' an ex-pat living in Berlin ''- who created the MFS label'' *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Franz Josef Strauss (session) *'''File b ends *unknown dance sounds like Groove Corporation 2''' *Wingtip Sloat: I Wish I'd Been There To Make It A Cliché (EP - Half Past I've Got) Sweet Portable Junket '''2 *unknown grunge 2''' 9:00 *Bum Gravy: Fat Digester (7" - Fat Digester / Super M) Fist Fun '''2 3 *'File d' starts *''Further interview with Mark Reeder'' *Volumina: Alright (12") MFS MFS 7028-0 2''' *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Shiner Song (session) *Attwenger: I&Du&NuAmau (album - Pflug) Trikont TRIKONT US-185 *Peso Kim: Run For Cover (7") Waterfront DAMP 30 *''1:00am news (edited out)'' *unknown *Fall: I'm Into C.B.! (7" - Look, Know / I'm Into C.B.) Kamera ERA 004 '''2 *''Interview with Dave who explains BID'' *Visions of Shiva - Perfect Day (12") Faze 2 2''' *'''File d ends *Medusa Cyclone: ¨X Plodo Sun Hat (7" - Jaguar Snake Cloud) Mata Ray Fleet 2''' *unknown noise '''2 *Fruits Of The Paradise: A Man Like You (12") Roughmix RTD 176.1472.0 2'' fades out as end of show but promises to play it next week'' *Tracks marked 1 available on '''File 1 '''etc File ;Name *b: L228a *d: L229a *1) John Peel tape no.27 side b *2) John Peel tape no.28 side a *3) best of peel vol 54 side 1 with introductions ;Length *b: 36:57 *d: 38:15 *1) 46:10 (from 23:25) (-26:51 unique) *2) 44:55 (to 11:12 and from 35:24 unique) *3) 47:15 (from 38:43) (from 40:30 unique) ;Other *File b created from L228a and file d created from L229a of SL Tapes *File 1 from DW Tape 27 *File 2 from DW Tape 28 *File 3 from Best Of Peel Vol 54 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * b,d) Mooo * 1,2)Youtube * 3) Part 1 Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes